Three-way
by kognitiveDissonanz
Summary: "Need I remind you again that he kissed me?" Emma hissed and stood up. "Jealous, Madame Mayor?" Regina could only laugh. "Tell me, my dear, doesn't it bother you to know that no matter what you do with him, I've done all this before?" She asked with an almost seductive voice. - What if Regina hadn't killed Graham? A one shot inspired by the song 3-way from The Loney Island.


**A/N: **Special thanks to tonguemarksonmymirror! Without her help, this story wouldn't exist! Now have fun reading and let me know what you think, guys :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT or the characters, just the idea for this story

* * *

Regina was holding Graham's heart in her hand, ready to crush it, but something held her back. She was so incredibly angry; she felt betrayed, abandoned, and she wanted nothing more than for this feeling to stop. Still, she wasn't able to crush the pulsating organ. She had threatened him with death if he dared to leave her. She should do it. She should keep her word. And yet she just couldn't do it. Her hand, holding his beating heart, trembled. After several attempts, she dropped it. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. This wasn't about him.

It wasn't even him who made her this angry. He was not important. She had used him as a bedfellow for years. He was nothing but a nice distraction, a tool to relieve some stress, but she felt nothing more for him. There was a whole other reason why she was so angry and hurt: _Emma Swan_. Regina would not let her take away her lover after her son. This woman ripped away everything from her; everything she called hers. That alone was the reason she could not let Graham go. It seemed she still had to prove to Miss Swan what she was capable of.

* * *

It was the next morning when Regina strutted into the sheriff's station, a confident smile gracing her lips. Being mayor had its advantages; for example, that she knew the shifts of the sheriff department. As expected, only the deputy was there, looking up suspiciously from her coffee, as Regina entered the office. The mayor stopped in front of Emma's desk and crossed her arms as she aggressively stared down at her.

"Madame Mayor, what brings you here this early?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed, and leaned back in her chair. The tension from last night was still evident.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, my dear" Regina replied with a dangerous grin. "Did you enjoy your time with Graham?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the deputy replied defensively.

Regina slammed her hands flat on the table and leaned into her. "Do you think I'm stupid? It's impossible not to notice how you look at him."

"Need I remind you again that _he_ kissed me?" Emma hissed and stood up. "Jealous, Madame Mayor?"

Regina could only laugh. "Tell me, my dear, doesn't it bother you to know that no matter what you do with him, I've done all this before?" She asked with an almost seductive voice.

The blonde stared at her grimly, but Regina saw something more flashing in those green eyes. There was something dark and forbidden looming behind the green. She held on to that spark as she rounded the table, which kept her at a distance, and didn't stop until she was face to face with Emma. She let her eyes wander over her face. A smile was forming on her lips when she recognized how the young deputy's pupils dilated as her eyes wandered, just as interested, over her facial features. The tension around them grew more and more. Regina didn't know why, but she felt a fire rise deep inside her.

She couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward to Miss Swan. "So he kissed you? You know, the same lips have already caressed mine. The same tongue has first tasted me. The same hands have touched me" she whispered against her ear.

Emma gasped before taking a step back. "What's your point?" She wanted to know.

"Why him?" Regina answered with another question. "Are you really so obsessed with me?"

"It's not about you" the blonde argued, and yet her green eyes flickered briefly over her body.

"Of course not, dear" Regina replied, an eyebrow mockingly raised.

Silence fell over the room as the words sank in slowly. The tension hung heavy between them, like it always did when the two of them found themselves together. But suddenly, something was mingling in the explosive mixture that Regina had never noticed before. She saw it in the green, stormy eyes; felt it deep inside her. A desire hung damp and heavy between them, and it frightened her.

No, Regina refused to believe that she was attracted to this horrible woman. Since she had stepped into her town, she caused her nothing but trouble. She tried to steal her son, she took away her lover, and used every opportunity to attack her. She definitely did _not_ feel attracted to this woman; it was only the common desire for the same man that made the air heavy around them. Although Graham meant nothing to her, he belonged to her and that was enough. And Regina didn't share the things she called her own. With a last scowl, she said goodbye and stormed off.

* * *

Regina walked restlessly up and down in her office. She couldn't get the argument with Miss Swan out of her head. She hated this woman and she hated how she managed to push her buttons and rile her up. She had to win back Graham; she had to regain control. He would be able to give her what she needed, and she was sure that he couldn't resist her. He belonged to her.

On cue, there was a knock at her door and Graham entered. He looked uncertain as he approached her, but a lot calmer than yesterday. Regina felt a certain fear that he could remember everything, but he didn't show any sign of recognition. Maybe he didn't want to let her know that he remembered because he knew that she was in possession of his heart. Maybe she could even use this as an advantage. At least he knew now that he was hers and that he couldn't just escape her.

"You wanted to see me" he said politely.

Regina came up to him and took his hands in hers. "Graham, dear, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, about everything. I didn't treat you well, but I want to change."

"Regina, I can't be with you" he replied and withdrew his hands from her grip.

She felt the well-known pain of rejection again, but she didn't let it show. "Why not?" She asked in a calm, steady voice. "We had a lot fun together, didn't we?"

Graham shook his head, but she was not convinced. Regina didn't give up that easily. Smiling seductively, she put her hands around his neck and pressed their bodies together. She looked at him closely and saw the internal struggle in his eyes. He still cared for her. It was exactly this little doubt left inside him that she needed to proceed. She let her lips ghost over his jawline. He turned his head away, but didn't push her away, so she kept going.

It was then that her mind wandered to the blonde deputy. She nibbled at his earlobe, wondering what Miss Swan had probably done with him yesterday. Where had her lips touched him? Did her tongue slide over his lips? Had she buried her hands in his hair as they kissed? The fire inside her was rekindled when Regina captured his lips possessively. A throaty moan escaped him as he gripped her hips to push her closer to him. It didn't matter what Emma Swan had done with him; now she had him, and would destroy all traces of the blonde.

Graham reached under her legs and lifted her in one smooth motion onto her desk. "So impatient..." she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist."Didn't the lovely Miss Swan let you have her?"

"Shut up" he ordered brusquely and pinned her hands above her head on the table when he pushed down.

"I assume that's a yes" she replied smugly as she arched herself up to his wandering lips.

But then he stopped. He looked thoughtfully down at her. Regina was growing impatient, but he didn't let go as she tried to free herself from his grip. Graham continued to hold her captive on her desk when he suddenly started to grin. She didn't like this development. Regina was the one who controlled their game. He was only there to fulfill her wishes. He was there to pleasure his queen.

Graham slowly leaned down to her. "You want to know what we did?" He whispered against her ear.

She shuddered and could only nod in response. A dangerous glint crept into the sheriff's eyes as he stared down at her, and Regina didn't like it. But then he let go of her arms and gave her back her security. He cupped her face gently with both hands and pulled her back into a sitting position. For a long moment, he looked deeply into her eyes and leaned into her lips, but just before they met, he stopped. Regina could feel his hot breath and she wanted nothing more than for him to finally kiss her.

"I'll tell you what we've done" he breathed against her lips in a deep voice. "I held her face and looked at her, just like I'm doing to you now."

Regina trembled. Her whole body was buzzing full of excitement. "And then?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Then I kissed her" he went on. "It was a long, passionate kiss. She tasted of cinnamon and coffee, and her skillful tongue had almost robbed me of my senses."

And then he finally kissed her. He gave her exactly that kind of long, passionate kiss and Regina couldn't stop herself from moaning. Images of the blonde mother of her son rushed through her clouded mind, as she imagined how she kissed, how her tongue moved skilfully and she could swear in that moment she tasted cinnamon and coffee on her lips. She lost herself in the forbidden fantasy of Emma Swan. She only came back to her senses as Graham ended the kiss.

Confused, she looked at him as he grinned. "And then we said goodbye" he told her.

Regina didn't quite understand what he wanted to tell her. It was only after he started to move and left her alone on her desk, that she did. "Graham!" she protested.

"Have a nice day, Madame Mayor" he said smirking and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Emma stared bored at the clock. She had spent the whole day at the office, because in the small town nothing was happening again. She had tried to distract herself with paperwork, but her mind drifted to the mayor again. That stupid, bossy bitch, who never missed an opportunity to mess with her. She didn't intend to take anything away from her. Henry and Graham had come to her. Both seemed to have a reason to feel bad, and even if Emma didn't want to blame everything on Regina, she certainly wasn't innocent.

She just didn't know what to make of the impulsive mayor. Since she had first met her, she terrorized her, and not just in her everyday life, but also in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she looked at her sometimes, how close she came to her, was driving Emma almost insane. She simply didn't understand what her motivation behind all that was. Regina despised her. So why did she always look for a reason to be near her? Why couldn't she leave her alone?

"Hey, Emma" Graham greeted and brought her back to reality. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, nothing's going on, as always," Emma replied bored and looked up at him.

He smiled at her, and she wanted to smile back, when she noticed the lipstick on his mouth. Emma felt the familiar anger rising inside her as she stared up to him in shock. He gave her a puzzled look, and that made her even angrier. He had been with Regina. She had really thought that he had finally broken up with her, but as it seemed, he was as weak as any other man. How could he get involved with her again?

"Were you having fun with the mayor?" She asked coldly.

Graham looked at her guiltily. "Emma, it's not what you think... "

"What is it then? Did she accidentally stumble on your mouth?" Emma snapped at him.

Graham seemed to realize what was wrong and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Well, we kissed" he admitted finally.

"Good for you" she spat. "Do you keep a book of who is better?"

Emma didn't know why she was acting like this. She didn't even know why she had been so upset when she found out that Graham was sleeping with Regina. She wasn't jealous. She hardly knew him. He seemed to be nice, but she was not in love. And yet it irked her that he and Regina had something going on. The brunette was right; no matter what she did with him, she had been there first.

Although she didn't want to, Emma found herself wondering, what the two of them had probably already done and where. Had they probably already had sex in this room? And what kind of stuff did Madame Mayor enjoy doing with the good sheriff? Maybe she was into bondage games. She could see it before her eyes, how Graham chains her against the prison cell. On the other hand, Regina likes to be in control. Perhaps she punished him once in a while…

"You want to know how she kisses?" Graham asked with a mischievous grin.

"What? No" Emma exclaimed, horrified. She felt a light blush creeping up her neck. What the hell was she even _thinking_? "Why? How does she kiss?"

"I thought you don't want to know" her colleague replied, amused.

Emma huffed, annoyed. "I don't want to. You started it... "

"You're right, it's not important" Graham replied and ran a hand thoughtfully over his lips. "She is very possessive and she bites sometimes" he remarked casually.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma muttered under her breath.

Graham just smirked. "She never bites too hard; she knows exactly where the line is. I don't know how she does it, but she always tastes like apple. She smells of it, mixed with a heavy perfume note" he went on.

At this time Emma was already lost in his words. She stared at him, hypnotized; hanging on his every word. Her eyes fell again on the faded trace of lipstick on his mouth. She wondered if he tasted of her. Unconsciously, she came up to him, her gaze fixed on his lips. Only when she stood in front of him did she look up at him hesitantly before her eyes darted back to his lips. A few moments ago these lips had kissed the mayor. Emma couldn't stop herself from wondering what that was like.

As if Graham had read her thoughts, he pulled her to him. Slowly he bent down to her; he looked into her eyes, waiting for her to make the final step and she did, without hesitation. Emma grabbed him eagerly at his jacket as she claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. She sighed, aroused, when he skilfully bit her lower lip. In this moment she thought of the fruity taste of apples. The image of Regina's red, full lips flashed through her mind. And as their tongues battled for dominance, Emma could swear that the scent of her perfume was lingering in the air.

"Satisfied with my demonstration, Deputy?" He whispered against her lips before he pulled away.

Emma stared breathlessly up at Graham. He smiled knowingly and she was pretty sure he had deliberately chosen his choice of words similar to the mayor. She blushed again. What kind of game was he playing with her? He was the one who had started speaking of the way Regina kissed. She had never asked him to show her. Why did they even start this conversation? _Get a grip, Swan!_

"I…I'll call it a day now" Emma finally said, giving him a dirty look before she grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

Emma wanted to go home and forget all the shit, but eventually she had taken a different direction and ended up in the Rabbit Hole. She already turned her third beer in her hands and watched it, lost in thought. Her mind wandered back to Graham and Regina. She had hoped the alcohol would put her mind at ease, so she would stop pondering, but instead it awoke her fantasies even more.

She couldn't sit here any longer. She didn't know what Graham had started, but she didn't like it. He was planning something. He played with her and the game involved Regina. That was reason enough for her alarm to go off. If she didn't know better, she would even think that he wanted to set her up with the mayor. Just the idea made Emma laugh. They couldn't stand each other. This whole thing was all about Graham. It had nothing to do with them. Emma had to talk to him. He had to decide. Either he stayed with Regina, or he left her for good. She wouldn't share him. Especially not with Regina.

Determined, Emma went back to the sheriff's station. It was already dark in the small town, and the streets were empty. The police cruiser was left in front of the station, and inside, she saw light. So she was lucky, and he was not out patrolling. Emma took a deep breath and entered the building. She was about to announce her presence as the sight in front of her made her stop in track. Graham was sitting at his desk, while the mayor was straddling him. They were making out like some horny teenagers. It was just…she had no words to describe what she was witnessing…

"Really?" Emma said. "You couldn't even close the door?"

"Jealous, dear?" Regina asked as she was staring at her triumphantly.

"Hardly" Emma snapped.

Graham looked back and forth between the two women, who had seemingly completely forgotten him, as they continued to stare each other down. So he slowly stood up and pulled Regina with him up to her feet. The women eyed him suspiciously as he pulled Regina to Emma. He didn't speak a word, just alternated between watching the brunette and the blonde in front of him. Finally, he kissed Emma without warning, but his gaze lingered on Regina and he saw her eyes filling with lust.

Emma felt his smirk against her lips and not a moment later, he was pulled away from her. "What the hell…" She uttered breathlessly.

It was Regina who had grabbed him roughly and now smashed her lips eagerly on his. Graham pressed her against the nearest wall and the moan that escaped the mayor struck Emma directly deep into her core. This whole situation was pure madness, but she just couldn't get enough of it. Emma tried to reason with herself that she should stop. She should just go and let them do whatever they were doing, but she couldn't get herself to move. Her eyes were glued on the couple in front of her. The way they touched each other, the way they kissed and the sounds they made, was driving her totally crazy. She really had _no _idea what Graham's angle was in this whole mess, but at this point she didn't even care anymore.

Emma was so turned on right now and so she slowly approached them, telling herself that it was just about Graham. It didn't even look like she could be interested in Regina when he was there with them. He was the buffer between them. So it was okay. With this decision, Emma finally joined the two and kissed Graham's neck lovingly from behind. Regina's black, blazing eyes met hers as Graham let his tongue slip down her neck and pulled Emma towards him at the same time in order to give her another kiss as well. He tasted of her, but that didn't mean anything, because it had nothing to do with them…

Suddenly Emma got pulled away. "Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?" Regina snapped at her.

"Joinin' the party" She simply told her with a challenging grin.

Regina looked at her in disbelief. "Sorry my dear, but you didn't get invited."

"Funny, it really felt like I was invited when Graham stuck his tongue down my throat like a second ago" Emma laughed. "And as it seems, you get off on the thought of him kissing me."

"Excuse me?!" Regina's eyes widened in shock, but it didn't last long. She stepped right into Emma's personal space, eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't confuse me for you."

The room fell silent and the tension was rising again. The two women stared at each other, eyes darting unconsciously down to their lips and back up. Their bodies started to move, very slowly, almost not at all, but there was a certain attraction that pulled them towards each other. They got closer and closer, already sharing their breaths, feeling the other's body heat, completely consumed by this strange sensation. They loathed each other and still, there was something, so they couldn't let go, they couldn't back down. It brought them always together and they hated it.

And so they completely despised it, when their lips found together, moving of their own accord. They couldn't even tell which one of them caused the needy groan as they deepened the kiss or which one started to press them together even closer. Everything was a blur. They only came back to their senses as they heard footsteps moving away. Abruptly they pulled away from the maddening kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina asked as they looked confused and flustered at Graham. They'd totally forgotten he was there.

"Ahm…" Graham stood already in the doorway, smirking at them sweetly. "Home?"

"No way, you're leaving now. You started all this" Emma accused.

Graham stared at them doubtfully, pointing between them. "You really don't have any idea, do you?"

Both women glanced at each other, puzzled. "Idea of what?" Regina asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

The sheriff surprised them both as he started laughing. "Never mind…"

"No, what are you implying?" Emma demanded.

Graham came back to them and laid a hand on their shoulders. "I'm saying we take this little party to a more private place" He husked meaningfully.

The two women eyed each other warily. They'd already crossed a line. This, whatever was between them, felt stronger than ever before, it was eating at them, fueling the fire inside, ready to explode. At this point there was just no going back. The need was just too strong to ignore, and yet they did hate each with all their heart.

And so they decided to hate each all night. They hated each other as they finally met in another heated kiss. They hated each other as impatient hands explored bare skin. They hated each other as they drove each other over the edge. And they hated each other when they fell asleep, exhausted, in a bed at Granny's bed and breakfast, all the time telling themselves that it was only the common desire for a man they share that caused all this passion. Tomorrow, they would go their separate ways again.

Only Graham was aware that it was all a lie. Quietly, he dressed again and took one last look at the two women who held each other close during their sleep. He was sure at some point they would be aware of what they really want. But until then, he enjoyed the extra attention he received. And at least for the moment, they could tell themselves that it wasn't gay when they do it in a three-way…

The End.


End file.
